It all started with that perverted book
by AmayahXCore
Summary: What happens when Kakashi loses his book in Konoha and ends up in the wrong hands of several teens? GaraxLee !YAOI LEMON! Review. Oh yeah short Jay & Silent Bob Naruto cover.


Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto 

It was a normal day in Konoha…Peaceful, Silent, and Green, very green. OH MY GOD Kakashi just lost his porno!!! What will he do and what will the authorities do? Only Jiraiya, Ebisu, Kakashi and any other perverts know the outrageous contents of his Icha Icha book. So here we begin a pleasant day of training and hard work.

* * *

**Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji.**

"God damnit Shikamaru I'm bored entertain me." Said Ino.

"No why don't you lead us to some damn food Ino!" said Choji impatiently

Shikamaru began to rub his temples, "You both are troublesome,"

"Oh look a book, looks kinda like Kakashi's." Ino said.

"Maybe we should read it."

"Maybe we should leave it alone," Shikamaru put in still rubbing his head.

30 MINUTES LATER

"AHHHHHH! FUCK ME HA…HA…DER SHIKAMARU!!!!"

"God this is really not my day, well at least I have my chips…" Choji said leaving the training grounds going to find food.

**Hinata, Shino, Kiba.**

"Oh look a book Kiba-kun".

"Hey Hinata isn't that Kakashi's book," said Kiba.

"No clue, maybe we should ask."

"We could have some fun Hinata-chan."

"Huh… Na I'm gonna go stalk… I mean find Naruto-kun."

Shino says nothing because he is just so emo.

**Neji, Tenten, and Rock Lee**

"You'll have to be quicker next time Lee." Neji said with satisfaction.

Lee then punched a tree in anger.

THUD!

"Oh, what's this?"

"Put that down Lee you don't know where that's been!" Tenten shouted.

Lee then opened it and read a paragraph. A huge smile formed across his face. Well I may have to try this with Gaa… I mean Sakura-chan…

"What on earth are you talking about?" Neji and Tenten approached Rock Lee.

Tenten turned a shade of pink and looked at Neji. She grabbed his hand and they both disappear behind a tree.

With Lee still reading. He soon spoke,

"Ok guys it's time we get back to training seriously… Guys? Where did you go?"

Moans from Tenten could be heard from behind a tree.

"Oh god guys! That is really gross." Lee said as he left the area in discust.

**Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro**

The three were standing in front of a closed store when…

"God this is really starting to piss me off!"

Gaara calm, I repeat calm…" Kankuro said in a chilled tone.

Rock Lee appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey guys, look what I found," he said.

Temari soon got wide eyed in shock, "that's not."

"It is" Lee said.

C'mon I really don't want to even lay my eyes inside that book let's go Kankuro, Gaara. Kankuro followed but Gaara remained.

Lee soon became very close to Gaara. "Hm, Gaara do you want to have a little excitement?" He said caressing his body.

"That little book is…very inspirational…"

They were soon in a more secluded area. Gaara pushed Lee onto a floor in the back room of the abandoned shop. Gaara lifted Lee's chin up and pulled him into a passionate kiss. At once Lee granted Gaara access to his mouth, feeling that delightful tongue rubbing against his own they began a battle for dominance.

Lee getting intolerant with just kissing reached his naughty hands in his pants and down to Gaara's member. _**(Why is Lee in the dominant position? Well I like write where Gaara is helpless #I think its kawaii#)**_ He carefully wrapped his fingers around Gaara's length, stroking very slowly. His hand than began stroke Gaara faster, making him completely erect.

"Nnnn." Gaara let out a soft moan, with his eyes closed. Lee smirked and moved downward until he reached his pants, which were really an annoying thing for him. He pulled down his pants. Lee licked the tip of his erect member before taking it fully into his mouth. He continued to suck on his penis, using his hands to rub the remainder of the skin at the base.

Ahhh L…L…eee

Lee ignored Gaara's call and sucked harder, smirked and began to lick around the head of Gaara's leaking member, nibbling now and then, making Gaara cry in pleasure.

"Ahh! Lee!!" Gaara moaned loudly, wrapping his legs around his shoulders. Lee smirked and before he pulled away from Gaara's crotch, he gave his length one finishing lick. Gaara whimpered in desire. His face reddened from the pleasure.

**Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura**

"I'M FUCKING BORED MAN!" Naruto stepped forward and shouted.

"And boredom is the first step to the road of relapse."

Sasuke soon walked away and came back with radio.

"What's that for Sasuke?" Sakura said quietly.

"You'll see."

Naruto just looks around.

Q Lazarus's Goodbye Horses starts playing.

"Ohh!" Naruto said with enthusiasm.

He pulled out a Chap Stick container.

"Would you fuck me?"

(Crazy stalker Hinata is using transparency jutsu nodding slowly, and wide eyed.)

"I'd fuck me."

"I'd fuck me, hard."

Naruto now starts rubbing his nips and dances around, removing his orange zip-up revealing a black tank top.

I know, I know Jay and Silent Bob… sorry I just love that movie 3

Lee dropped the book in the front of the shop and a kid no younger than five finds the book "Mommy what's this?" "Ahhh, give me that!" She threw it to where the three were.

"Hey what is that," said Sakura.

"Clueless? It's a book," said Sasuke.

"

* * *

Oh wait its just Kakashi's porno"

A very awkward silence falls over the three when they all shout! KAKASHI'S PORNO!!!???

Naruto starts laughing and says well let's just take a peek.

FIVE MINUTES LATER

Staring

TEN MINUTES

Still staring

FIFTEEN MINUTES

…Staring

Hinata's jutsu wore off.

"AH, Hinata what are you doing here?" said Naruto.

"Naruto-kun…Under my clothes… I'm naked do you want to see?"

"Hey…didn't I just read that in… that?"

"Yes" Hinata said and blushed.

They soon disappeared.

"So where'd Naruto go Sasuke-kun I wasn't paying any attention?"

"Of with Hinata, she said she was naked under her clothes and asked if he wanted to see, Naruto… that pervert." Said Sasuke.

Sakura blushed and began, "S-Sasuke, what if I told you that I was naked under my clothes… would you want to see?"

Sakura began to unzip her dress slightly.

Sasuke pretty much drooled at her and dropped the book and pinned her on the side of the wall.

"Hehe so Naruto's the pervert eh, Sasuke?"

**END OF THE DAY**

* * *

"Look Kakashi your nasty porno book is going end up in the right hands," said an ANBU.

"This is a mess my book is out there somewhere and not to mention that there's a bunch a teenagers running around the streets of Konoha. Don't you know that, that book contains a lot of sexual inspiration????" Kakashi began to panic.

"Hey look what I found Kakashi." One ANBU said.

"My book!" Kakashi ran over and started hugging it.

"Geez Kakashi it's a book."

He started rubbing it and ran off some place to masturbate to his perverted book.

* * *

**I know how weird, I was getting driven to another state so I did this along with some other random bullshit. I got really bored so I just wrote this randomly (In my laptop).**


End file.
